


Return

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey! Do you know the Studio Ghibli Movies? If this is so, could I request a Haru x Reader one? (Spirited away) Thanks for reading l
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/You
Kudos: 25





	Return

Dragons were creatures of the sky, belonging to the heaven above that of the human world, meant to soar through the sky and explore the world from above. A dragon bound to the ground would always yearn for the air, whether they knew the reason behind it or not. A dragon that couldn’t fly, or had forgotten how to would always find something amiss.

Haku was no different. Head always held up high, as if ready to set off at any moment. Though he had long forgotten his true name, and with that his true form, the boy always continued to look, yearning for that he had forgotten and thus shouldn’t know to be missing.

The boy, now a man still remained on earth, always continuing to stare at the sky, always continuing to yearn for the air brushing through his mane, to regain his powerful figure that he had forgotten. However, men didn’t and as time passed they knew that one day he would have to return.

So did you. As a part of earth you knew better than anyone what it meant to return Haku, but also what you would lose.

“Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi” you spoke, tears choking your voice as you looked up at the man who was once your childhood friend, still was your best friend, but soon to be gone.

“I return to you, your name and heritage,” you watched the confusion draw into Haku’s eyes, slowly turning into understanding and then horror as he realised what this meant for you, what it meant for what was once ‘us’.

“Today you return to the sky, the heavens. To soar and explore the world,” you continued as you took a step back from what was once a man.

A beautiful white dragon circled around its own axis before turning to the exit in the roof, soaring out with a roar as the two of you let go of whatever there had been between you.

For a dragon who had been returned would forget all about their earthly memories and desires. For that is how they love the sky, the air, and the heavens. For that is in their nature. For that is the curse of man; to remember, and to dwell.


End file.
